The invention relates to a scoop litter for the transporting an injured person. There are principally two types of litters and namely rigid, possibly folding litters, to use in which, the injured person must be lifted up and placed on the litter. In the second type, the so-called "scoop litter" which is divided along its longitudinal axis, the longitudinal braces are equipped with support elements, which can be pushed under the injured person like a series of scoops, without the person having to be lifted in order to perform this action. Such scoop litters are extremely useful in cases where the injured person has suffered a spinal injury. In these cases, incorrect lifting can be extremely dangerous to the injured person. This is true not only for transport from the scene of the accident to the hospital, but also during treatment at the hospital itself. This is because at the hospital, an x-ray is first taken, in order to determine the nature and extent of the injury. A first observation generally takes place while the injured person is still lying on the litter on which the patient was brought to the hospital. Present designs of scoop litters only permit this to a limited extent. X-rays can only be taken vertically to the support surface of the litter. X-rays cannot be taken from the sides since the metallic parts, and in particular the braces of the litter, are made of metal. An X-ray picture taken from the side is often insufficient to determine the exact location of the injury.
If an X-ray must be taken from the side, the patient must be lifted off the litter on which he was brought into the hospital, which under certain circumstances, can be dangerous to the patient.